A Human College Love Story
by RozaBaksh
Summary: They're all Human.Rose and Lissa start college.Dimitri is the popular player and...Christian is Rose's brother.PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rose….GET UP!" Lissa shouted

I grumbled

"Liss don't you know I'm not a morning person?' I asked,wanting to piss her off more.

"Rose,of course I know that but today's our first day of college!We can't be LATE!"

Oh shit! I totally forgot that! I sprang out of bed

"Thank God!" Lissa muttered.

Vasilisa Lena Dragomir (her full name) is my best friend,she's like my met when were very mom and my mom _were_ great friends but they are both _dead now._My mom went to pick Lissa's mom up from work and when they were coming home some drunk dude broke the traffic light and….well you know the rest.

Anyways,back to is a blond angel!Literally!She has green eyes that sparkle when she is is very intelligent(smart ass) and kind, she's the total opposite of me!

My name is Rosemarie Anya Mazur Hathaway…yeah I know it's a mouthful,I prefer Rose.I have chocolate brown eyes and waist length brown hair.I'm not a skinny bitch like Lissa but I've got great shape(lots of curves) and a lot more…..stuff than Lissa(she's sorta flat).I'm not a smart ass but I'm sure I can kick your ass!Yeah I'm a fighter,a tough one too.I take judo lessons so…don't mess with me!Can't wait to see who I'll be up against in college.

"Liss,what do you think I should wear,should I show them what I got on the first day or wait awhile?" I asked her with a mischievous grin.

She smiled.

"I think you should show some,but not too much….so they won't be too surprised when you….unleash it all!"she chuckled.

I laughed

"I guess your right."

I turned back to my closet.I ended up in a black dress pants with a matching black formal jacket and a white tank top that said '_Playgirl_'.I wore some black pumps,let my hair down and applied same eyeliner and mascara.A silver anklet,chain,bracelet and ring completed my outfit.

"Wow Rose,nice!"Liss said

She was wearing a lavender knee length skirt,a white,wool sweater and her hair was wore white sandals.

"My angel!" I told her,while linking our arms together and heading out the apartment When our mom's died and since Lissa's dad wasn't alive,my dad gave us an apartment to live in with six maids…..yeah he's me and Lissa live together!But my dad is always out of the country,so we don't see him calls him 'dad' too since dad requested she walked round to the garage and opened the door that hid my red Ferrari…(yeah dad bought it when I turned 18 which was a month ago) Lissa will turn 18 next 2 months and get a car of her choice Ferrari or my _'baby'_ was shining in all its glory,but there was a note stuck to it.

_I left already with the Sky….plz don't be late! I'll be waiting in the cafeteria for you guys!_

_Christian XOXO( to Lissa) _

Christian oh Christian! My loving yet extremely annoying and Lissa are dating as you can probably tell from the note above. First I couldn't believe it and I was alittle angry but I soon realised how much they loved brother is rather tall and unlike me he has our mom's blue eyes and black fight all the time(literally) and bicker and argue and…anything else that involves snarky comments but deep down he's the best brother in the whole world(don't tell him).I know he loves me too cause he is overprotective but what can I say…. I love him!Oh by the way the 'Sky' is his nickname for his blue Skyline.

Me and Lissa climbed into my 'baby',I driving,Liss in the back seat and our bags in the front passenger 's bag is white with baby blue polkadots and mine is black with red were listening to 'Billionaire' and were singing along with the song didn't apply to me cause I'm already a billionaire!

I pulled into the college parking college-California College Institute is a very huge and 'high' were loitering outdoors or heading indoors to they classes.I switched off the engine and turned to Lissa.

"You ready?"

She looked alittle nervous but quickly hid it and confidently said

"Yeah let's rock this college!"

She grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car.I took a deep breath and picked up my bag

"Let's rock it!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thnx for the reviews it made my day hope u guys enjoy this chapter too!**_

Together, me and Lissa walked to the main entrance. Some sophomore guys looked at me with particular interest but I ignored them. I knew that I was hot but I had better things to do now. Liss and I walked towards the cafeteria. Christian met us by the door.

"Jeez, how long does it take you two to get ready?"

"Plz Chris, I would come in my pajamas if I could…but Miss Perfect over here wouldn't allow it!"

Lissa gave Christian a sheepish grin. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Well in that case its okay." Chris said and Lissa leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Eww, guys get a room!" I complained but I didn't mean it, I was just jealous of them. I'd never had a steady boyfriend.

"She's just jealous!" Christian muttered to Lissa. I turned

"Whatever!"

"Come on we've got to get to class!" Lissa said.

Lissa had Biology first period while I had History. Chris is a sophmore and he had Physics. Since he's familiar with the campus, he's showing us to our classes. We walked Lissa to the Bio Lab first. Christian gave her a peck on the lips and I wished her good luck (not that she needed it). Next Christian walked me to the History Room. I turned to enter the class but Chris pulled me back.

"Um, Rose, I want to wish you good luck and don't worry it'll be fine!"

I was confused.

"You're hiding it but I know you are." He said quickly.

I didn't know what to say, I felt very emotional for some reason which trust me…..it's not often. Bell rang and I jumped.

"I should get going!'' Chris said.

I looked at him

"Bye!" and I hugged him

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear. I pulled away.

Christian smiled

"Anytime sis, anytime!" and he left. I headed inside the classroom and found a seat next to a girl with blond curls and blue eyes. I looked around the classroom, it was full and everyone was talking in groups. There was no one shouting or standing or anything like a _normal_ classroom. Everything here seems 'prim and proper'.

"O h boy!" I muttered

"Rather strict here." The blond girl said. I looked her over, she was wearing dark blue jeans with a baby blue top and a matching cardigan, that brought out her eyes.

"Hi I'm Mia!" she said and extended her hand to me

"Hi I'm Rose!" I said, shaking her hand.

The teacher entered the classroom then, and everyone was silent.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Singh and I will be your new History teacher. Now that I have introduced myself, its your turn, lets start here." And he indicated to the left of the classroom. Everyone had to stand and say their name. When it was my turn, I said,

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but I prefer Rose."

"Not so fast, what does the A and M stand for?" Mr. Singh asked.

None of your frickin business, I wanted to say but I didn't

"Sorry Sir, my full name is Rosemarie Anya Mazur Hathaway."

"Thank you." He said

I sat.

"That's a mouthful!" Mia whispered.

"I'll explain later!" I whispered back.

At the end of class, I now knew that there were 11 boys and 14 girls. I gathered my stuff and left the classroom. Mia rushed to my side.

"Your explanation?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight…..hold on!" I said as I pulled out my schedule. I had Chemistry next. Ugh!

"Um what do you have now?" I asked Mia

"Chemistry….you?"

"Chemistry!"

She smiled

"Um your explanation?" she asked

"Ok, well I'm half Russian half Turkish. Rosemarie was my great-grandmother's name, Anya is Russian, my mom gave it to me, she's Russian, Mazur is my dad's surname and when my mom died I took her surname also, which is Hathaway."

"Ok that's cool, I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's ok."

A guy rushed to my other side, he had freckles and auburn sorta hair. He was kinda cute! I recognized him from History….. what was his name?

"Hi Mia….. Rose." He said

"Hi Mason!" Mia said. That's it Mason…. Ashford!

"Hi Mason." I said

"You girls got Chemistry now?"

"Yeah!" Mia and I said

"Cool, me too!" Mason said

I smiled

"Great!" I said

He smiled too!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews, I love u guys!Enjoy**_

Me , Mason and Mia entered the Lab and I just wanted to run back out. My brother was supervising this class! I tried to hide behind Mason but Christian saw me.

"Rose?"

"Um hi Christian." I said and walked over to him. Three of his friends were also there.

"Rose you remember Adrian and Dimitri?"

"Yeah."

"And this is Jesse." He said

But I was looking at Dimitri. It has been sooooooo long since I saw him. He still looked Hot as ever with his shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Christian used to be friends with him in their freshman year but they had fallen out for some reason…I don't know how come they cool with one another again.

"Hi." I said

"Hey." They chorused.

Dimitri looked and looked at me and I couldn't help but do the same. I used to have a crush on him but since he never came home by us again when Christian and him had fallen out, my feelings for him sorta faded.

"Um Chris….what are you guys doing here….don't you have class?" I asked

He flung his arm around my shoulder

"We don't have class and your Chemistry teacher isn't here today but the principal sent us here to get you guys introduced to one another."

"You mean I have to stand and say my name again?" I asked clearly fed-up

"Yeah lil sis, now get to your seat." Chris said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Yeah he's very affectionate! I found a seat next to Mason, he smiled.

"Hey Rose?" Chris called out to me

"Yeah bro."

"I'm leaving at lunch so tell Liss that she'll be going with you and your 'baby', k?"

"Sure!"

Mason looked at me

"Your baby?"

I sheepishly smiled

"Its my nickname for my Ferrari!" I explained

"Oh, you got a Ferrari, wow!"

"Yeah, you?"

"I've got an Almira."

"Ok, cool."

"Everyone, ok, your Chemistry teacher isn't here today but you still got to introduce yourselves to one another…lets start!" Jesse said and indicated to the left of the room. This morning replayed itself but this time I said my full name the first time.

"My name is Rosemarie Anya Mazur Hathaway."

"Rose you didn't have to say everything!" Christian chastised

"Yes I did, Mr. Singh is rather inquisitive and I'm sure the other teacher's are!"sarcasm leaked every word.

Adrian grinned at me

"Yeah, they are."

I noticed Dimitri looking at me again, I pointedly turned away(I liked to play hard to get). His expression changed to smug. Class ended and I walked over to my brother.

"Chris, why are you leaving at lunch?" I asked, sounding innocent

He looked at me smugly

"Cause I don't have any more classes."

I smacked him

"No fair." I said

"I would let you leave too but its your first day."

"But what if I can't find any of my classes?" I asked, sorta afraid that he wouldn't be here.

"Well then….. um well Adrian's got classes with Jesse so Dimitri will show you to your classes!" he said

I pouted.

"Fine." I grumbled

"Come on sis, don't be so." And he looked at me with his 'cute look'.

"Oooooooooook!" I finally said

He hugged me

"Don't worry, I won't let you get lost." Dimitri said. He and his Russian accent.

I smiled. Chris let go of me and I headed off to I.T with Mason

"Bye!" I told Chris and his friends

"Bye!" they said.

I.T flew and plenty soon lunch came. I met up with Lissa we had our afternoon classes together. I told her that Chris left and about Mason and Mia. Then she told me that she too had made some friends, Aliya are Bridget. Turns out Aliya is Mia's sister and Bridget is their best friend and Mia and Aliya are Mason's cousins, so we all sat at the same lunch table.

"So Christian Mazur is your brother?" Mia asked me.

"Yeah he is and he's Lissa's boyfriend."

Mia and Aliya gasped. Lissa blushed

"Wow, he's really cute!" Bridget said

"And a sophomore!" Aliya said

Mason and I looked at eachother like 'oh boy'. I mean I really didn't want to hear how cute my brother is and Mason obviously didn't either.

He whispered

"I kinda regret sitting hear now!"

"Oh no, please don't, I wouldn't have someone to talk to!" I whispered back

Christian came up behind me and grabbed me by my waist. I screamed

"Jeez, damn it!" I said

"Sorry, I'm leaving now, be good and don't give Dimitri too much trouble." He said and kissed my head.

"Bye babe!" he told Lissa and gave her a kiss

"Laterz!" and he was gone.

"Oh My God!" Aliya said

"Lissa you are soooo lucky!" Bridget squealed

Oh God, NO!

"Um Liss, me and Mase are going outside okay we'll meet you by the garden in an hour."

"K!" she said and went back to describing 'my brother's kissing abilities' to the girls…EWW.

"Come on Mase let's go!"

Mason and I got up and headed out the door. We made our way to the school garden and sat under some pretty-looking trees.

"Thanks!" Mason said

I grinned

"Your welcome, I didn't want to hear about it anyway I've heard it enough times!" Lissa always talks about Christian…..and who am I to shut her up but I just wish she took into consideration how it felt to listen to how good your brother is at kissing!

"So you and Lissa are close?" Mason asked

"Yeah she's like my sister."

"Cool!"

"You got any siblings?" I asked

"Nope, just me!"

"Just you? That's great!"

"Why?" he asked, confused

"So if we are ever studying together or something there won't be any interruptions!" I smiled my man-eater smile.

"Yeah!" he said

Come on I'm Rose Hathaway (Mazur). I always flirt with guys! I hope he doesn't take it too serious…I mean he is nice, yeah, but it's too early for a relationship especially with someone I hardly know.

"So where do you live?" I asked

"288, Royal Avenue."

"Hey, that's where I live! How come I never saw you before?"

"Just moved in a week ago! For college."

"Ok… so you want a ride home or something?"

"Sure thanks, my Almira is in for repairs…..I travelled today."

I had this really strong feeling that Mase and I were going to be really good friends!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day flew by and soon school was over. I didn't get lost so Dimitri didn't need to help me but he still did.

"Rose, I'm going home by you, this evening, so I'll be following you!" Dimitri had told me.

"Cool, but I gotta drop Mase home so I'll be a few minutes late, tell Chris okay?"

"Sure!"

Walking to my 'baby', I saw a whole set of kids surrounding my car.

"Excuse me!" I said

Everyone looked at me.

"Nice ride!" Adrian said

"Thanks." And I opened my door. Mase and Lissa climbed in.

"You guys good?" I asked

"Yeah!" they chorused

I put the car in reverse and swung back. I accelerated but a silver Ferrari just like mine, pulled to the right of me, causing me to stop! I rolled Mason's window down. Dimitri rolled his window down.

"Just so you know its me that's tailing you." He said

I smiled and sent up the window. I gradually accelerated until I was going 120 miles per hour! Dimitri was right behind me all the way!

"You always drive this fast?" Mason asked

"Yeah!" I said grinning

I quickly reached Mason's home and surprisingly Dimitri was behind me!

I rolled down the window

"Bye Mase, pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks!" he said smiling

I smiled

"No problem."

I turned the car around and stopped next to Dimitri and sent my window down.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked him

He looked amused and pulled off to turn. I scowled and drove off, towards my home. I pulled into the garage and parked the car.

Me and Lissa stepped out when Dimitri pulled up.

"No, I'm not Rose, I'm just crazy for a girl like you!" he said while stepping out from his car

"Ugh, whatever!"

Lissa whispered in my ear

"He's a big-time player, Bridget told me!"

"Oh really, more fun for me!"

I looked at him and smiled my man-eater smile.

"That line doesn't work with me!" I said and turned leaving him shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thnx for the reviews I got some good ideas from u guys u might see them popping up soon in my story!**_

I entered my home and dropped my bag on the couch.

"Chris?" I called

He came running down the stairs

"Yeah, sis, sorry about that I was talking to Dad."

"Really what did he say?"

"He said that he might be coming home for a month, he should arrive sometime next week!"

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah, he said that we have to go to the bank this evening and collect $72000.00"

"Oh, okay!" I said and smirked at the expression on Lissa's face. What? I am used to money in biggggg figures!

"I missed you baby!" Lissa said and ran up to Christian and gave him a big kiss! I turned my head and my gaze fell upon Dimitri. He smirked and walked towards me so that he could whisper in my ear without Christian hearing

"I could give you one of those too!" he whispered and lightly nibbled my earlobe. I trembled and inwardly groaned. Wait a sec! He's not supposed to make Rose Hathaway groan! I'm supposed to make him groan!

"You wish!" I said and walked away. I spiced it up for his looking enjoyment (I know he would look)

"Chris….what are we eating tonight?" I asked

He pulled away (reluctantly) from Lissa and looked at me

"We can eat out if you want?"

"Ok sure!" I said and bounded up the stairs

"I'll be ready in 30 minutes!" I yelled to Chris, who was smooching with Lissa again.

He gave me a thumbs up.

I looked at Dimitri

"Are you coming?"

He grinned

"You bet babe!" My insides tingled when he said that…wait snap out of it Rose..he's a player!

I took a very relaxing shower then changed into some dark blue skinny jeans with a LOW blue 'V' neck top and flats. I tied my hair in a messy bun, put on some eyeliner and headed downstairs.

Lissa was waiting for Christian. She wore a white, sun dress and flats, her hair was in a smooth ponytail and she wore eyeliner. I looked over at Dimitri. Apparently he had a change of clothes in his car, cause he looked HOT! He wore black jeans with a muscle tight white T-shirt and white shoes.

"Ok, let's go." Christian said, walking out of his room. He wore blue jeans with red shirt that read _'Hotstuff'_ and black shoes.

"Rose are you going with your car?" Chris asked

"You going with the Mazda?" I asked. We owned various cars. I've got my 'baby' and a Benz while Chris has a Skyline and a Mazda 8 but we usually share the Mazda now and then.

"Yeah and Dimitri's going with his car."

I really didn't want to drive and I also didn't want to witness Chris and Liss in a car getting all….comfy ….if you know what I mean!

I sighed.

"I guess I'll go with Dimitri, to give you two some…privacy!" and also to torment Dimitri some more, I told myself

Lissa blushed

Christian rolled his eyes.

Dimitri smirked.

I walked over to him.

"Well Dimitri" I said, taking his hand "let's get going!"

He tightened his grip on my hand.

I grinned.

Let the fun begin!


	6. Chapter 6

Before we left, Christian told me that he and Lissa would be a few minutes late for dinner because he wanted to go to the bank to pick up the money dad left us.

"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically but then realized that it would give me a few more minutes to torment Dimitri. A smile plastered itself on my face. Christian looked at me weirdly but didn't question my change of mood.

"Ok, see you then!" Chris said and kissed me on my head. I turned around and headed for Dimitri's car. I heard Christian pull off with Lissa, behind me. Dimitri smiled at me when I entered his car.

"Looks like we'll have more time to ourselves!" He said and pulled off.

"You bet!" I muttered.

We were going to a secluded restaurant, 'Heaven's Paradise'. Chris and I came here ever since we were small and have grown to be the chef's favorites. Dimitri's left hand was on the gear while his right hand was steering (**All cars in this story are right-hand driven**).

I gingerly released his grip from the gear and started to play with his fingers. His hand was big and warm. I released his hand and trailed my fingers up his arm to his shoulder. I slowly trailed my fingers over his face. I could see the battle he was fighting with himself, to keep his eyes on the road instead of pulling me unto his lap.

'Ha, take that Dimitri!' I said to myself. Next I trailed my hand lightly over his chest, feeling his heartbeat. His grip on the steering tightened.

'Push him over the edge, Rose!' a voice said to me. I was about to touch his lips, knowing that would set him off, but we pulled into the parking lot of 'Heaven's Paradise'. Dimitri switched off the engine and looked at me.

"You really know how to turn someone on, Roza!" he said and his eyes seemed to read my soul.

"Yeah I know." I said and took back his hand.

"I was serious when I told you I could kiss you!" he said.

I looked at him and scoffed.

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try!" Oops!

It happened all too quickly. Dimitri took my face into his hands, he moved his face closer to mines. He was inches apart, I could smell his aftershave. I found myself leaning forward too. So close…I snapped out of my daze when Christian beeped his horn from behind us. Dimitri looked back the same time I did, our foreheads hit eachother. We both laughed and for a minute I thought I saw lust in his eyes but as quick as I had seen it, it disappeared and was back to its friendly yet flirtatious state. I turned and stepped out of the car. Dimitri followed me. I walked over to where Chris and Lissa were standing, at the entrance.

"You got the money, right?" I asked Chris

"Yes I did!" he said

"Cool, now let's go, I'm hungry!"

I pushed open the door and headed for my favorite table. Its round and sits eight people. It has an elevated platform for the food and dressings (is that how its spelt?) and it spins. We all sat down, Lissa, Chris, Me and then Dimitri. I picked up a menu although I already knew what I wanted. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. When I looked at him, his eyes met mine and something just…..connected. I hadn't realized that I was staring at him until Christian pinched my nose to get my attention.

"Rose, its like the 3rd time I've called you!" Chris said.

"Um…sorry." I mumbled and looked down.

He lifted my chin up, so he could look at me. Christian doesn't like to make me sad.

"Its okay, now its time to order and I was under the impression that you were really hungry!"

"Oh yeah, I am!"

I looked at the waitress.

"I'll have the fried chicken and fries with coke, please."

"I'll have the same." Dimitri said and smiled at the waitress, who in turn, smiled back rather warmly. She left to place our orders, after giving Dimitri another big grin.

"She's pretty." Lissa said

"Yes she is!" Dimitri said

I couldn't describe how I felt when he said that. I felt…..like…..i could hit her for flirting with him!

Wait…..was I…..no, no it couldn't be….could I, THE Rose Hathaway be…..well…JEALOUS?


	7. Chapter 7

In 15 minutes our food arrived. Lissa and Christian had ordered fried shrimp and fries and I, of course took some! I was about to take a big bite of my fried chicken, when I felt Dimitri's hand on my knee. I jumped. Thankfully Christian and Lissa were too busy feeding eachother, literally!

I glared at Dimitri.

He shrugged.

I wanted to shove his hand away but my hands were all greasy from my chicken….wait a minute! I put down my chicken and smiled at Dimitri, then…I rubbed my greasy fingers all over his!

Score one for Rose!

He jerked his hand away and playfully glared at me.

Score another two for Rose!

I shrugged at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear,

"Payback's a bitch!"

He chuckled.

When we were all finished eating, Lissa winked at me and motioned for me to follow her.

"Guy's, Rose and I are going to freshen up!" and she gave Chris a kiss on the cheek. I didn't bother to look at Dimitri…..oh well!

When we were in the washroom, Lissa checked to make sure it was empty, then she exploded,

"Rose, I told you Dimitri's a player!"

"And?" I asked, confused.

"And, riding with him, whispering in his ear, for God's sake, his hand was on your lap!"

"Liss, I'm just tormenting him, I don't like him, I'm just making him feel I do!"

"Well you're doing a damn good job! You're lucky Christian is oblivious to all this!"

"Why, what's it to him?" I asked, confused again.

Lissa flushed pink.

"Um nothing, let's go back, we've been too long already." And she headed back to the boys.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself and headed back too.

"Rose, we're ready to go, I already paid the bill, you'll be riding with us, Dimitri's gotta go home." Christian said

My face fell for a moment but I quickly regained myself, hoping no one noticed.

Unfortunately…Dimitri did! We all headed for the door. I was walking behind Chris and Liss when Dimitri pulled me back.

"I saw that, you don't want me to go!" he said

"It was nothing and yes I do!"

"Face it! You like me!" he said, looking smug

"No, I don't, are you m-..." I was cut off by Dimitri's lips. He kissed me softly. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulled me closer to him. Some part of my conscious mind told me this was totally wrong, to back away but I loved the way his lips felt on mine….tender and sweet! I forced myself to keep my hands on his chest…..feeling his heartbeat. His lips moved to my neck as he trailed kisses up and down, from my neck to my ear.

He whispered,

"Yes… you do!"

Those words broke me out of my reverie. I pulled away.

"No, I don't God dammit!"

I left him there and entered Chris's car, trying to keep my emotions in tack.

"What took you so long?" Chris asked, when he pulled away from kissing Lissa

"Thought I dropped something." I said in a voice I didn't recognized but they didn't notice. Lissa smiled at me and I weakly smiled back. I heard Dimitri sound his horn when we reached the intersection that separated both our homes.

I sighed.

What was I going to do? I can't fall for him but he's so….Dimitri. I loved that kiss! It felt right…I felt sparks! No…this can't happen! It won't!

Oh boy, let's face it, my life is a complete MESS!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thnx a lot for my reviews….i literally luv u guys!**_

_**This chapter is kinda short but I hope u enjoy!**_

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was too keyed up, thinking about Dimitri. Do I like him? If so…..he's just gonna break my heart, after all he is the no.1 player of CCI (California College Institute). I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. I literally felt like I was floating on air. He made me feel alive but then again, so did Jared.

Jared was my first love. He was perfect-black hair, like Christian's and grey eyes. He also made me feel alive. Jared and I finally started going out after 2 months of crushing on him. I remember feeling like I could take on the world. Jared and I never had….IT and we never really got close to it….yeah I know, hard to believe. Lissa and I started to get really distant when I was going out with him, but I didn't care at that time. My whole world revolved around Jared and Jared alone. He was always a gentleman-driving me to and from school, escorting me to classes. I really felt like a princess. He used to buy me gifts on our anniversaries and take me out to fancy dinners. Christian liked him a lot too, but Jared was only that charming. After 3 years of dating, Jared cheated on me. I remember it clearly. I was going to surprise him with a watch I bought for him, he never let me buy anything for him but I figured if I seduced him, he would accept it. I walked into his home, not bothering to knock and headed up to his room. His door was slightly open and what I saw, shattered my heart.

Jared was kissing a girl from school, Chloe and he was bareback and in the middle of unclasping her bra! I ran out crying, dropping the watch in my haste to get out. I ran home and straight into Christian's arms. I told him what happened, tears continuously rolling down my face. Chris just held me with a murderous expression on his face. I was only 16 then and I think that's when Chris first started to get overprotective. I guess after my breakup with Jared (which was rather calm, he didn't deny anything), I started flirting a lot, to ease the pain and also to show him that I could move on. Despite all my flirting, I never landed myself in a serious relationship and I guess that's part of the reason, why I don't want to like Dimitri, the other part being because of his 'player' ways.

I blinked and looked up at the moon, through my window. The moon always intrigued me since I was small. My mom used to call me 'Her Moon Goddess'. I did and still do believe that I am 'her moon goddess' and I hope that if she were here to see me now, she would be proud. What would she do in my place? Probably something sensible.

I yawned.

I'll sleep on it, hopefully tomorrow will be easier!


	9. Chapter 9

I got up early, without Lissa having to yell at me. I'll take it as a good sign. I brushed my teeth, bathed and did all other necessary stuff. Just as I was hooking my bra, Lissa came in, to wake me up…she's in for a surprise!

"ROOOOSSSSSEEEE!" she bellowed, reading the papers.

I looked at her and smirked.

She looked up at me, surprise masking her face.

"Oh, you're up….and its only 7:30…WOW!"

"Hey I can get up early if I want to, now go and change," I smiled "I don't wanna be late!"

She chuckled.

"Funny, really funny!" she said and headed into her room. With a smile on my face, I searched my wardrobe for something to wear. I had a fair idea of the dress code from yesterday….so I ended up in white jeans, a white fitted shirt (literally) and silver pumps. I tied my hair in a ponytail and lightly applied eyeliner. Silver earrings, a chain and watch completed my outfit. I grabbed my book-bag and headed into Lissa's room. She was just about to put on eyeliner.

"Don't worry, I'll wait." I said, smirking

She smiled.

"Thank you sooooo much!"

I laughed at her feigning.

Lissa wore blue, pre-wash jeans, a pink, lace blouse and pink, matching converses. Her hair was down and dead straight. She wore pink earrings and a watch.

"Looking good, Liss!" I said

"Thanks."

When she was finished applying mascara, we headed into Christian's room, which was right next to Lissa's. I walked in, not bothering to knock. Christian was tying the laces of his blue converses. He looked up at our arrival.

"Hey Babe, Rosie." He stood up and gave Liss a kiss and pinched my nose.

"Hey Chris, I got up earlier than Lissa!" I said proudly.

"That's amazing Rose." He said, sarcastically.

"Hey you should be proud, Chris!" I protested.

He smirked and went to fix his hair. He wore dark blue jeans and a white, collar shirt with blue converses.

"Come on, let's go." He said, after his styling time was over. We went down into the garage. Chris and Liss went into the Skyline. I decided to drive my Benz to day, since it was kinda cloudy- I think it's going to rain, and I also didn't want to stand out with the red, I wanted to blend in with the grey. Chris had already pulled off so I quickly climbed into my car and drove off. While driving, my thoughts wondered to Dimitri. I am going to see him today! I wonder what's gonna happen?

I swung into Mason's driveway, pushing aside my thoughts of Dimitri. I blew my horn. Mason appeared and scampered quickly into my car.

"Good morning, I'm surprised you recognized me." I said, gesturing to my car.

"I don't know anyone else with a Benz and your number plate helped." He said, smiling

"Oh yeah." My number plate read:

ROSE

2206

Mason chuckled.

I pulled out of his driveway.

"So how was your night?" I asked

"Uneventful, yours?"

"Okayish- we went out for dinner."

"Cool."

I smiled, Mason was so easy to talked to.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if Friday night isn't a problem- do you wanna go out for pizza with Mia, Eddie and me?" he asked. I could tell he was kinda nervous.

"Sure, of course, but whose Eddie?"

"Oh, you'll meet him today, he's my best friend."

Mason looked relieved that I said 'yes'. I smiled at that.

"Cool." I said

I swung into the school's parking lot, 10 minutes after. I parked next to Christian's Sky. He was sitting on the trunk with Lissa between his legs.

"Hey guys." I said. Mason came up next to me. Christian started scrutinizing him.

"Hey Lissa, Christian." He said

"Hey Mason." Lissa said

"Hey." Christian said, shaking Mason's hand.

"Well let's get going." Lissa said.

We all walked towards the entrance. I grabbed Christian's hand and motioned for him to stop.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him

"I don't want you to get hurt again, Rosie!"

"He's my friend!"

"It doesn't matter."

I glared at him, but I couldn't stay mad at Chris for long.

"I'm sorry, you were just being overprotective." I said

"That's why you love me!" he said and hugged me.

"Come on, Lissa may start to worry." He said

When we found Lissa and Mason, they were standing next to the door of my first class. Bell rang. I said goodbye to Lissa and Christian. I turned to Mason and smiled

"Come on Mase!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thnxx for my reviews I got an idea…its really gud but I wont use it to soon since I've already written a few chapters but thanks for it. I hope u guys like this chapter…Rose is gonna get jealous!**_

_**And can you guys send me a description of Eddie plzzz!**_

My first few classes were uneventful. We got notes, tons of homework etc. I am going to meet Eddie in Biology class, which is right after lunch, since Eddie has a different schedule than me and Mason. Mase said that Eddie goes off-campus for lunch by his grandma (which I found very sweet), that's why I wouldn't be able to meet him at lunch. I met up with Lissa and the others when the bell rung. Our group sat at the same table as yesterday. Mia invited Lissa, Aliya and Bridget to our pizza lime on Friday, but the 3 of them declined since they already had plans to go to the mall on Friday.

"You sure you don't want to come Rose?" Aliya asked, flipping her caramel hair out of her eyes (unlike Mia, Aliya had their dad's caramel hair but they both shared their mom's blue eyes)

"No, its okay, I wanna go for pizza instead!"

"Oh, okay." She said.

Mason smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"So Bridget, who's your crush?" Lissa asked

"Well…. I kinda find Dimitri totally HOT!"

I choked on my apple and looked at Bridget wide-eyed.

"Really?" Mia asked.

Lissa looked at me.

"Really!" Bridget said and blushed.

I never really was concerned about Bridget's looks but looking at her now, I was surprised to find how beautiful she really is. Bridget wore black jeans with a purple tank top and a black hoodie over it. She had on black converses. Her black, glossy hair was down and black eyeliner made her green eyes POP! She was beyond beautiful.

She looked at me.

"What's wrong Rose?" she frowned "I don't think Dimitri's that bad."

"Oh no, I'm just surprised that you actually want him, I mean, he is this school's no.1 player."

Really, why would she want him?

"That's alright, I can take him." She said.

I was shocked.

She's just as brave as I am!

I quickly smiled.

"Good luck." I said and got up from our table, classes would resume shortly, so I headed for the Bio Lab. I had almost lost control back there, I needed to get some space so I could cool down, but one question kept on bugging me.

"What if Dimitri likes her?"

I was jolted right out of my thoughts, when I walked right into someone's very firm chest.

I smelt it.

Dimitri.

I sighed.

"A little too thoughtful, aren't we?" he asked, smoothening out the wrinkles on my forehead, that had formed during my silent walk, with his forefinger.

My insides tingled from his touch.

'Stop it!' I told myself.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, got carried away." I said

"It's okay, just be careful, don't want you walking into a wall or anything." He said, smiling.

"Don't worry, classes are going to start, she won't have time to think." A new voice said.

I looked away from Dimitri.

Bridget.

'On her way to History' I realised.

Dimitri looked at his watch.

"Oh, that's right, I gotta get going, you know where your class is, right Rose?" he

asked.

"Of course." I said, smiling.

"Good, well then, see you later Rose… and what's your name?" he asked Bridget.

"My name's Bridget." She said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, well then bye."

When he left, Bridget looked at me.

"Omg, he know's my name!" she said, squealing.

"Wahoo!" I said with faked enthusiasm.

Bridget went to her class.

So did I.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When final bell rung, I rushed outside, eager to get home. I met Christian by my car.

"You giving Mason a ride home?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Nah, he's gotta go pick up his car, today."

"Really? That's good."

I laughed again.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's just my friend!"

"Hmph, if you say so."

He climbed into his car, Lissa rushed in.

"Sorry Babe." She said.

He smiled.

"I love you."

Lissa glowed.

"Love you too." She said and kissed him.

I sighed and started my engine. I left my bro and Lissa in the school's parking lot…making out.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, I was dressing for our pizza lime. I had met Eddie in Biology, right after Bridget revealed her 'crush', and I liked him. He was super sweet and friendly. Chris and his friends are going to some party tonight, so everyone's going to be out. For my night out, I wore a black, mini skirt and a red top with roses and skulls. I wore black, knee length boots and my hair was loose. I applied my eye make-up to give my eyes a smokey effect. When I was ready, I headed downstairs to wait for Mason, Eddie and Mia. A few minutes later, Lissa, Aliya and Bridget came downstairs. Lissa wore black leggings with a blue top and flats, Aliya wore basically the same thing but white leggings and a pink top. Bridget made my eyes POP! She wore a pink, mini skirt with a white, tank top and a pink, matching jacket. She wore white leather, knee length boots.

"I'm going now Rose, bye." Lissa said.

"Bye and have fun."

Just then, Chris, Dimitri, Adrian and Jesse came through the kitchen door. They all looked, even my bro, looked HOT! They all wore white, retro shirts with blue or black jeans and converses.

"I'm going babe, bye." Lissa said

"K, babe, bye." Chris said.

I noticed Bridget looking at Dimitri from the corner of her eye, but Dimitri's eyes were locked on me and so were Adrian's and Jesse's.

'Score 1 for me!' I said to myself.

Lissa and her friends went outdoors to Aliya's Mazda 3.

Chris excused himself to go upstairs, which left me alone with Adrian, Jesse and of course…Dimitri.

"Wow Rose, you look amazing!" Jesse said.

I smiled.

"Amazing? She looks beautiful!" Adrian said.

My smile widened.

"Hey Adrian come check this out!" Chris called.

Adrian went up to my brother's room. Jesse went outside to check the car engine. Dimitri walked over and sat next to me.

"I bet you wanna know what I think," he trailed his fingers on my fingers on my upper calf, "I think," he whispered, nibbling my ear, "that you look absolutely SEXY!" he said and kissed my cheek.

Just then Mason blew his horn, I jumped up.

"I'm going Chris!" I bellowed and then turned to Dimitri.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said and kissed his cheek, then I ran out of the door and into Mason's car. After I was seated in the front seat, I looked at Mia in the back.

I gestured to my clothes.

"What do you think? Too much?" I asked.

"No, you look totally amazing." She said.

Mia wore deep blue jeans, a white, peasant blouse and white flats.

"I totally agree!" Mason said. He wore black jeans with a white shirt(what is with white today?) and black converses.

"Thanks, Mia, Mase, you guys look totally awesome!"

"Thanks!" they both said.

We picked up Eddie, who was dressed similarly to Mason but wore a brown shirt instead.

"Hey Rose, looking pretty as usual, so are you Mia!" Eddie said.

"Thanks." Mia and I said, I noticed Mia blushed?

"So where is your sister Mimi?" Eddie asked (Mimi?)

"Shopping." 'Mimi' said

"Cool."

We finally reached the pizza parlour and we all headed inside. I sat next to Mason and Mia sat next to Eddie (hmmmmmm?)

The waitress took our orders and I realized that she was a senior from our school. Looking around, I noticed that almost everyone was from CCI. Mason noticed my glances.

"Yeah, it's a regular week-end, getaway spot!"

"Oh, cool."

I forcused my vision on Mia and Eddie, something was going on. Mia wasn't blabbering as usual. I saw her sneak a glance at Eddie, then I realized- Mia liked Eddie!


	12. Chapter 12

_**I ammm soooooo sorry dat I didn't update sooner….its jus dat school opened bac and everythings hectic but I hope u guys forgive me..i wanna say thnks to AmberRosalie for lovin my story soo much and inspirin me to go on….Thnx for the reviews…gotta luv Rose and Dimitri….heads up though, this story is gonna get a little sad.**_

It totally made sense, Mia blushing, hardly talking- yup, she liked him.

'I wonder if he likes her back?' I asked myself.

As if to answer my question, Eddie sneaked a glance at Mia.

He liked her too!

But they both don't know.

'Don't try to help, it'll happen on its own' I said to myself.

Eddie and Mia, make a really cute couple. Mia with her baby doll eyes and Eddie with his hard-core body.

Our food arrived 15 minutes later. We all ate our pizza in silence and then decided to go for ice-cream. Guys stared wide-eyed and some even went as far as whispering 'Sexy Babe' and 'Hot Chica' at me.

Mia rolled her eyes.

Eddie laughed.

Mason walked a little closer to me.

I pretended that those guys didn't exist. It was already late when we reached the ice-cream parlour, so we decided to get the ice-cream to-go. I ordered caramel-swirl and so did Mia. Eddie took vanilla and Mason took coconut. By the time I reached home, I was finished eating my frozen treat. I looked over at Mia since we already drove Eddie home.

"I had lots of fun!"

"Me too."

"We should do this another time."

"Definitely!"

Then I looked at Mason.

"I really enjoyed it, thanks for inviting me."

He smiled.

"Hey, no problem."

"Well bye, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" he said.

Then I leaned over and kissed Mason's cheek.

"Bye Mase." And with that I got out of the car.

"Bye Rose."

I waved goodbye then entered my home. The phone rang.

"Mazur residence, Rose speaking."

"Hey Rose." Lissa said.

"Hey Liss, what's up, where are you guys?"

"Well, I'm at Bridget's, I'm going to spend the night, okay?"

"Okay, have fun!"

"I will, tell Chris, okay?"

"Yeah, no probs."

"Thanks, love you Rose."

"Love you too, Liss, bye."

I hung up the phone then went into my room to change. God, I really enjoyed myself tonight. Mason, Mia and Eddie are really awesome! I just hope Mason knew that kiss on the cheek was of thanks, not because I have feelings for him. I decided to wait up for Chris. I went into his room- he's got a flat screen, to watch some T.V. I looked at the time-10:30pm. I yawned, Chris should be home any minute. I waited another hour or so but Chris didn't show. Just as I was drifting to sleep, I heard the front door slam. I waited for him to come into his room.

"Rose, what are you doing up?" he asked

"I wanted to tell you that Lissa is spending the night at Bridget's."

"Oh, ok, now get to sleep." Chris said and walked me to my room. He kissed me on my head.

"Night Rosie."

"Night Chris."

I fell unconscious as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up around 11:30 the next morning, to the smell of toast and scrambled eggs.

Christian.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before I went downstairs. Christian wasn't alone, Adrian, Jesse and Dimitri were there too. I went over to Christian, who was standing by the stove.

"Morning Chris." I said and kissed his cheek.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning Rosie." He said and kissed my head.

I went over to Adrian and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Adrian."

For the past couple of days, Adrian has been here in the morning, so I include him in my morning greetings.

"Morning, Baby girl." He said and kissed my cheek.

Adrian started to call me ' Baby girl' since I started including him my morning greetings….he thinks its cute! Christian didn't seem to mind.

"Morning Jesse, Dimitri!" I said and yawned.

"Morning Rose." Jesse said.

"Morning Aya." Dimitri said.

My head snapped up.

"Where did you hear that?"

Before my mom died, she used to call me 'Aya', she said that when I was younger, I couldn't pronounce my name-Anya, properly and instead I used to say ' Aya'. She thought it was cute, so she started to call me that.

"From there." He said, gesturing to some home videos.

"Oh."

"You were one cute baby." He said.

I smirked

"Still am."

He laughed.

I grabbed a plate and filled it, then sat down to eat.

"When is Lissa coming home?" I asked Christian, thinking that she had probably called while I was sleeping.

"She said to come for her around 4."

"Cool."

I finished my breakfast.

"Wanna play some cricket, Chris?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I hurried upstairs to bathe and change. Then I came downstairs and went outside.

"Jesse left, so you and Adrian against me and Dimitri." Chris said.

We played 3 overs and decided to call it quits.

"We won." I said.

Christian stuck his tongue out at me.

"I gotta go pick up Lissa." He said

"Ok." I went upstairs to bathe. When I came back down, Chris was gone but Adrian and Dimitri were still here.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked.

"Chillin, Chris wanted to go for Lissa by himself." Adrian said and waggled his eyebrows.

"Ohhhhh….ok." I said and sat next to Adrian.

We watched 2 episodes of 'Degrassi', then the phone rang.

"Hello, Mazur Residence, Rose speaking."

"Hello Rose, my name is Sergeant Conner, is your brother, Christian Mazur?"

"Yea, why?" I said anxiously.

"He and Vasilisa Dragomir have been in an accident, can you come to the hospital please, I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

"O-ok."

"Ok, see you then." And he hung up. I couldn't move, the shock consumed me. Chris and Lissa in an accident. No, it couldn't possibly be true.

"Rose what's wrong…who was it?" Dimitri asked.

I couldn't bring myself to say it, but I did after a few efforts,

"Chris…..and Liss…..in an accident!"


End file.
